A service is known that posts reputation advertisements and the like of various stores including restaurants and bars on the Internet and guides clients to real stores. A provider of the service posts an introduction column of the service contract store and acquires a browsing trace showing that the introduction column has been browsed from the service contract store, and the client browses the introduction column using a smart device such as a smart phone or a tablet and the like having a touch panel, obtains a coupon such as a discount that can be utilized when visiting the real store, and the service contract store places an input device which acts on the touch panel with respect to the coupon displayed on the smart device owned by the client and sends a browsing trace to the service provider via the smart device based on the contact information by the input device.
For example, there is an electrostatic capacitance type touch panel that detects a change in electrostatic capacitance, a press type touch panel that detects a change in a press amount, and a touch panel which adopts both of these as a touch panel of the smart device, and there is a stamp type input device in which a plurality of contactors to be contacted with a touch panel are arranged protruding and a contact coordinate point of a touch position is input as the input device.
In addition, a visit confirmation server in which a visit confirmation log is generated based on a log of browsing websites, and logs of actually visited stores listed on websites has been proposed as a service provider of the service, for example as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-282291.